


Breathe

by atoxicrose



Series: Anthem Omniverse [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoxicrose/pseuds/atoxicrose
Summary: It’s always the simplest missions that go belly up in the most spectacular way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://overwritings.tumblr.com/post/150398826227/the-angst-gremlin-has-been-waiting-for-this-i) by [overwritings](http://overwritings.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. It’s finally finished! I started it all the way back in September. 
> 
> I finished it for day six of Tumblr’s Overwatch OC x Canon Week 2017. The prompt is Safety: Theme B – Promise.
> 
> I should probably also provide the context that in the AU that Ellie exists in, Overwatch exists in the Darksiders universe. Its storyline takes place about six hundred years after the restoration of humanity after the premature apocalypse.

The communication center of the Talon base is deserted, conspicuously so. But after a quick scan with Ellie’s second sight reveals no hidden traps or possible ambushes, she and Genji just shrug and get on with their mission to sabotage the base’s communications systems.

Ellie presses the small EMP to the underside of the counter and thumbs the button on the side. The device attaches itself with a soft _click._ But instead of its indicator lights blinking twice and then going out, as Winston said they would, they light up blue and stay lit. Ellie crouches down to look at it.

“What the – ?”

The device goes off with a blinding flash of light and Ellie jumps back with a cry of surprise. She trips over a chair and falls, striking her head on the counter.

 _Well_ , Ellie thinks dimly, _that’s what we get for using black market equipment_. Not that Overwatch really has much of a choice, being an illegal organization and all.

Ellie lays there for several minutes, dazed and in pain, blinking furiously to try and clear her vision. Blood runs warm and sticky down the side of her face. When Ellie’s vision finally clears, the room is pitch black, not even Genji’s running lights pierce the darkness.

Oh god, _Genji_.

“Genji?” Ellie calls as loud as she dares.

“…Ellie?” Genji’s voice isn’t right, it’s faint and hoarse and lacks its usual synthetic undertone.

“Here,” Ellie calls back. “I’m here. Shit, hang on.” She climbs to her feet and activates her second sight. The room comes into view in shades of sepia and she immediately spots Genji on the other side of the room, slumped against the wall. “Oh, Mother.”

Ellie makes her way over to him, nearly tripping over the chair again because her second sight has poor depth perception.

“Are you alright?” Ellie asks as she crouches beside him.

“Nothing is working.” Genji sounds scared.

“What do mean nothing’s working?”

“My – my life support systems, the EMP…” he trails off. It seems to take effort just for him to speak.

Ellie swears. It’s always the simple missions that go completely fucking belly up. “Has anything like this ever happened before?”

“No… Ellie, I can survive for a little while but… I will not last long.”

“Okay, it’ll be okay. Our reinforcements should have arrived by now,” Ellie says, reaching for her earpiece, “I bet Mercy’s with them I’ll –” she stops short. “Our coms are dead. The EMP fried them. _Fuck._ ”

“We are on our own, then.” There’s a note of resignation in Genji’s voice.

“It appears so. It’ll be all right. I’ll get you out of this, I promise.” There’s a long moment of silence as Ellie tries to figure out what to do next. The silence is shattered by distant gunfire. “That would be our support.”

Ellie stands, takes a deep breath and whistles a single, shrill note that echoes unnaturally. There is a pause and then the darkness around them coalesces into the forms of Ellie’s three familiars, Mara, Morin and Meerie.

Mara and Morin’s skulls, along with the odd bony protrusions that run from their shoulders along their backs to the tips of their tails, briefly glow brilliant blue and then go out. They greet their mother with soft, hoarse cries while Meerie licks Ellie’s hand and whines hoarsely.

Ellie issues a short series of mental commands and Mara and Morin bound out of the room. Morin’s orders are to locate Mercy and lead her to Ellie and Genji’s location. Mara’s orders are to patrol the hallways around their location and keep Talon operatives away. Meerie is kept behind for personal protection. She pads over to Genji and lays down at his side. Ellie kneels in front of Genji.

“Genji, would you remove your visor?”

“What for?”

“It’ll be easier for me to keep an eye on your condition.”

“…All right.” Genji reaches up to disengage the lock on the upper portion of his visor but it’s jammed.

“May I?” Ellie asks and Genji nods. Ellie places her hand on the visor and uses her telekinesis to force the lock. It probably breaks it but, well, they have bigger things to worry about. The upper part of Genji’s visor drops free and Genji removes the bottom half. He hands it to Ellie, who tucks both pieces safely away in her rucksack.

Ellie sits down beside Genji and throws an arm around his shoulders. Genji leans into her, rests his head on her shoulder and reaches for her hand. Ellie lets him take it and laces her fingers through his.

Ellie begins to glow, illuminating the room with her light. She isn’t sure what, if anything, her light will do for Genji. He isn’t technically injured and even if he was, she can only heal organic tissue. But it would at least ease any discomfort he might be in, and that was something.

“You never told me how you got her,” Genji murmurs, reaching out to pet Meerie. Her tail rattles against the floor and she rests her head on Genji’s knee. “You explained the other two, but not her.”

It’s an obvious ploy to change the subject; Genji is clearly trying to distract himself. Ellie humors him.

“You remember that gang of assassins I was a part of? One of them had been a member of the constabulary, and at one point when the opportunity arose he stole a couple of their hounds. He proved that they could be retrained to suit our purposes, so he was allowed to keep them.

“One of the bitches got pregnant and had a litter of puppies. I took the runt.”

Genji chuckles. “Of course you did.”

“I took her with me when I returned to the Forge Lands. She got on well with Mara and Morin, and she was quite fearless – which honestly was almost more of a drawback than anything. She kept picking fights with earth crags and had an especial hate for prowlers, so I had to keep a close eye on her. But like most mortal creatures, she eventually grew old and died. I was pretty heartbroken, and, well, I think Death had grown pretty fond of her as well – though he’d never admit it. He reanimated her and bound her to me.”

“So she is a zombie dog?”

Ellie chuckles. “Yeah, pretty much. Her kind are called gravehounds. The perks of being mates with a necromancer – he reanimates your dead pets. Though he swears up and down he’s not reanimating any more of my pets if or when they die.”

“You have other pets? Besides Ryer, of course.”

“Yeah, a tokota – they’re like… wolf bears – named Shuja and a draco stryx – they’re a sort of dragon bird – named Naimah.”

That gets Genji’s attention. “Dragon… bird?” He sounds a little short of breath.

“Yeah, they look like birds – owls, crows, eagles, vultures… and bats for some reason. They’re rideable, and some of them even breathe fire. Niah is a tyto, so she looks like a barn owl. She’s not quite you and your brother’s dragons, she’s not much for combat – she’s small and not much of a fighter. I use her for hunting, but she’s more of a companion than anything else.”

“Can I… meet her?” Genji asks.

“I don’t see why not. I’m sure she’d love to meet you.”

Genji grins at her. “Cool.”

They fall into comfortable silence as the sounds of fighting slowly grow closer. Ellie checks in with Morin from time to time, but it hasn’t had any luck finding anyone other than Talon agents. It’s becoming difficult for Genji to breathe and he keeps trying to press closer to Ellie. She isn’t sure why until he starts shivering. Ellie shifts, careful not to dislodge Genji, and pulls off her cloak.

“Ellie, wha…?” Genji’s words are a little slurred.

“You’re cold. Here.” Ellie wraps her cloak around his shoulders. Genji murmurs his thanks and curls back up against her side. 

They sit for a while longer and Ellie listens as it progressively gets harder and harder for Genji to breathe. She has never felt so useless. There’s simply nothing she can do for him, even with her magic. It’s frustrating beyond belief and absolutely terrifying.

Ellie continues to check in with Morin at regular intervals, and finally, _finally_ , she gets the message that Morin has located Mercy, and is leading her, along with Jesse, to their location.

“Genji, Morin found Mercy, she’s on her way.” There’s no response. Ellie nudges him. “Genji?” Genji grunts softy and stirs.

“Na…?”

“Morin found Mercy, she’s on her way.” By the light she casts, Ellie can see that Genji is looking alarmingly pale, and he appears to be having trouble processing what she is saying. Ellie chews her lip.

Morin may have found Mercy, but there’s no saying how long it will be before she reaches them, or how long it will take for her to get him help. Genji is going into shock, they’re running out of time.

Ellie silently recalls Mara and then slides out from under Genji. He grunts in confusion, half-conscious.

“All right, Genji, it’s time to go.” Ellie wraps her cloak more securely around his shoulders and then lifts him up bridal-style. Genji tucks his arms in and leans his head against her shoulder. That makes lifting and carrying him a little less awkward, but Ellie still strains a some as she lifts Genji up – he’s a dead weight.

Meerie scrambles to her feet, her paws sliding on the tile floor, and Mara appears silently in the doorway. A simple jerk of her head sends the both of them bounding from the room to scout ahead for threats.

The halls within fifty yards of the communications room are dark and without power, but beyond that the halls are lit. Picking up Morin’s trail is not difficult, all Ellie has to do is follow the trail of eviscerated corpses and bloody paw prints.

Ellie talks almost constantly to Genji as she walks. He is mostly unresponsive, but Ellie describes her home in the Forge Lands, the Weeping Crag, in detail and then she tells him of all the times she’s accidentally fallen off of Hope.

Ellie turns a corner and suddenly finds herself face to face with Reaper. She gasps and steps back, gathering Genji closer to her. Reaper is just as startled to see Ellie as she is to see him, evident in the way his head twitches back in surprise.

There is a long, tense moment of silence. The only sound is Genji’s wheezy breathing. They stare at each other, Ellie, glowing, cradling Genji to her chest and Reaper, a coiling mass of shadow hidden beneath a cloak and mask _._

Reaper looks from Ellie’s face, clearly scared but determined to protect herself and her friend,  to Genji, pale and wheezing in her arms. Ellie gathers her will, ready to defend herself, but before she can do anything Reaper is gone as suddenly as he had appeared.

Ellie stays frozen to the spot, watching, waiting, every one of her senses on high alert. Meerie and Mara come bounding back to her and circle the area. It is only when they find no trace of Reaper’s presence that Ellie moves on.

Ellie doesn’t know how much longer she walks. Her shoulders and back ache and her head throbs where she hit it. Genji’s breathing grows fainter by the minute. Just as Ellie begins to panic, she turns a corner to see Morin bounding toward her followed by Mercy and Jesse. Ellie nearly cries in relief.

When she sees them, Mercy lets out a little cry and darts forward. “ _Mein Gott,_ Genji! What happened?”

“The EMP went off before we could get clear.”

Mercy swears in German. In Ellie’s arms, Genji is pale and unresponsive. His breath is a faint wheeze and his lips have a blue tint.

“We need to get him on board the ship immediately. Is there an exit nearby?”

Jesse pulls out his data pad and brings up the map of the base. “… Doesn’t look like it.”

“If you take me to an outside wall I can make one,” Ellie says and Jesse chuckles.

Mercy looks at her incredulously. “Are you serious?”

“Deadly.”

“Then that sounds like our best course of action. Time is of the essence.”

Jesse has the map and the gun, so he leads. It’s a mercifully short trip and they encounter no one. When they reach the outer wall, Ellie turns to Jesse.

“I need you take Genji.”

Jesse holsters Peacekeeper. “Alright, hand ‘im over.” As Jesse takes Genji from Ellie, he notices the blood on the side of her face and his brows knit in concern. “What’d you do to yer head?”

"I hit it,” Ellie says dismissively. “It’s just a flesh wound; it’s of no moment.” She rolls her shoulders with a soft groan and turns to the wall. Ellie takes a moment to gather her will and then makes a short, sharp gesture. The wall blows out with a sound like an explosion. Dust and debris swirl around them as they step through the opening.

Mercy reaches up and activates her comm. “This is Mercy; I’ve got an agent down. I need an evac immediately.”

“Copy that,” Athena responds. “Determining your coordinates… Coordinates found. En route to your location, ETA three minutes.”

“Mercy, this is Soldier: 76, report.”

“I am medevacing two agents. Songbird with head trauma, and Sparrow with a major system malfunction.”

“Condition?”

“Sparrow is critical; Songbird is…” Mercy glances at Ellie, “fair.”

It feels like it takes an hour for the ship to show up, but it’s only a few minutes. Mercy is up the ramp almost before it has even touched the ground. Ellie and Jesse follow her.

“Lay him on the table,” Mercy orders as she makes a beeline for the medical supply creates on the far wall. Ellie clears off the table and Jesse lays Genji on it. Mercy appears at his side, her arms full of medical equipment.

“Ellie, hold his head for me.” Ellie climbs onto the table to kneel at Genji’s head. “Prop it up, like that.” With Ellie’s help, Mercy quickly gets Genji intubated and hooked to a portable ventilator. The five or so minutes it takes for Genji’s vital signs to stabilize are the longest of Ellie’s life. As soon as he’s stable enough, Mercy orders the ship to prepare for takeoff.

“Ellie, you’re coming with us. I will not allow you to return to the battlefield with a possible concussion.”

“All right.”

In any other circumstance, Ellie would have argued. But she’s worried about Genji and wants to stay to keep an eye on him, as if her presence will keep him from further harm.

Jesse turns to leave and Ellie reaches out, snags his sleeve and tugs him in for a kiss. “Be careful.”

Jesse grins. “Dontcha worry ‘bout me, sweetheart, I’ll be just fine.” He tips his hat and then he’s gone. The ship takes off as soon as he steps off the ramp, before it even has the chance to fully close.

“Athena,” Ellie asks as soon as the ship reaches cruising altitude, “what’s out ETA?”

“Two hours and thirty six minutes.”

Mercy has done all she can for Genji right now, and so she turns her attention to Ellie. The cut on Ellie’s left temple isn’t very large or deep – it’s only about an inch long – but as it is with most head wounds, it bled a lot. Mercy cleans Ellie’s face and then closes the wound with steri-strips.

On the table, Genji stirs. Some color has returned to his skin and his lips have lost their blue tint. Genji’s eyes open and then widen in alarm, he doesn’t seem realize where he is or what is going on. His heart and respiratory rate jump and he reaches for the tube in his throat. Ellie catches his wrist before he can grab it.

“Hey, hey, Genji, hey,” she coos, taking his hand and lacing her fingers with his. “It’s all right, you’re all right. You’re safe now. You’re going to be okay.” Genji seems to realize where he is and who they are because he relaxes. Ellie gives his hand a squeeze and he returns it.

“Rest, Genji,” Mercy tells him, “we are on our way back to base.”

With her free hand, Ellie gently tugs her cloak out from under Genji’s shoulders and drapes it over him. She leans over and summons one of the pillows on the bench and gently slides it under Genji’s head. He squeezes her hand again in thanks.

After a while Genji drifts off, his hand relaxing in Ellie’s grip. Whether he is unconscious or asleep Ellie is unsure.

Meerie is snoring quietly under the table while Mara and Morin are stretched out nearby, licking each other clean with their thick, forked tongues. Mercy is watching them, equal parts horrified and curious. She’s seen them around base a few times, but as she spends most of her time in her lab in the med bay, she hasn’t really met them.

“The skinny one is Morin, and the muscled one is Mara,” Ellie says. “Meerie’s the snoring snorer under the table.”

“What are they?”

“Mara and Morin are apparitions, and Meerie is a gravehound. I should probably apologize for earlier; I didn’t realize you’d never really met them before. I’m sure a blood-covered eldritch horror bounding down a hallway screeching was a bit of a shock.”

Mercy gives Ellie a tense smile. “Yes, a bit. It’s a good thing McCree was there. Otherwise I would have run.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ellie spends most of the flight back to base dozing with her head in her arms. Genji drifts in and out of consciousness while Mercy keeps an eye on his vitals.

When they land, Winston is waiting for them at the hangar with a gurney. Ellie picks up Genji, careful not to jostle him and dislodge the tube, and transfers him to the gurney with Mercy’s help. They take him down to the med bay and Mercy situates him in the very last room at the end of the hall, right next to her office. It’s different from the other rooms; its walls are lined with various machines.

Mercy allows Ellie to stay as she gets Genji hooked up to the machines. As she watches, Ellie surmises that the room was outfitted specifically for Genji. Being a cyborg meant he had some rather unique needs compared to the rest of Mercy’s patients when it came to treating his injuries.

“I’ll need to run diagnostics before I can repair him,” Mercy says, bending over one of the machines. “He was without adequate oxygen for a while and there may be damage to his internal organs _._ I need to know what kind of shape he’s in before I can do any repairs.” She straightens up, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes. “I’ll be in my office if you need me.”

Ellie drags a chair from one of the other rooms to the side of Genji’s bed and sits. He reaches for her and Ellie takes his hand in hers.

“Hey there,” she says, “how’re you feeling?” Genji makes a face and Ellie takes that to mean “horrible.” She squeezes his hand and starts to glow. “Any better?” Genji nods and squeezes her hand in return.

Eventually Genji dozes off and Ellie sits, listening to the whirr and beep of the machines keeping him alive. After a while she dozes off too and is abruptly awakened when Hanzo more or less bursts into the room.

Hanzo stands frozen in the doorway, taking in the sight of his younger brother hooked to half a dozen machines. He’s come directly from the dropship; he’s still wearing his _kyudo-gi_ and has his bow and quiver slung over his shoulder. Hanzo looks from Genji to Ellie, at a complete loss.

“There’s a chair in the next room,” Ellie says softly. “If you’d like to sit.”

Hanzo leans his bow and quiver against the wall and carries the chair in and sets it next to Ellie.

“What… happened?” Hanzo’s voice is hoarse and he can’t seem to take his eyes off of Genji.

“The EMP either wasn’t programmed correctly or it had a faulty timer. The damn thing went off almost immediately after I set it and fried his life support systems. He’s stable now but there was a while there where he wasn’t getting enough oxygen. Mercy’s run some tests to evaluate if damage has been done to his internal organs.

“I know he looks pretty awful, Hanzo, but he’s going to just fine. Mercy can fix it. I’m sorry. This never should have happened.”

“It was not your fault.” Hanzo glances over at Ellie and notices the steri-strips. “Are you alright?”

“I just banged my head, it’s nothing.” Ellie stands up and stretches. “Since you’re here now, I’m going to head up and shower and get something to eat. What me to grab you something?”

“No, thank you.”

 

* * *

 

 

The halls of the dormitory are mercifully deserted; most everyone is in the mess hall eating dinner. Ellie has carefully maintained her composure through the entire ordeal so far, but she can feel her control fraying as she makes her way to Jesse’s quarters.

As soon as the door shuts behind her, Ellie’s knees give out under the weight of hours of stress and pain and terror. She slides to the floor, buries her face in her hands and cries. Mara, Morin and Meerie pad over, chirping softly. They must have followed Jesse to his quarters after Ellie left them in the transport bay. Mara and Morin curl around her while Meerie tries to lick Ellie’s face behind her hands.

Suddenly, Jesse is there. He scoops Ellie up in his arms and she throws her arms around his neck, buries her face in his shoulder and _sobs_.  Jesse stiffens in alarm, fearing the worst.

“He’s okay,” Ellie chokes out. “He’ll be okay.”

Ellie feels more than hears Jesse’s quiet sigh of relief. He carries her over to the bed, sits down and settles her in his lap. Jesse wraps Ellie in his serape and holds her and murmurs to her until the tears stop, until her breathing returns to normal and her trembling subsides.

Ellie sits slumped against Jesse’s chest, arms wrapped loosely around his neck as he rubs soothing circles on her lower back. Ryer is draped around her neck, trilling soothingly.

“You gunna be all right, darlin’?”

“Yeah,” Ellie whispers, voice hoarse from crying. “Yeah, I am.”

Jesse kisses her temple. “C’mon.” He urges Ellie up off of the bed and helps her out of her armor. The shower stall is too small to really fit the both of them comfortably, but they make it work. Afterward, Ellie throws on a pair of sweatpants and one of Jesse’s flannel shirts over a camisole and she and Jesse head down to the mess hall. It’s getting late, but it’s still open to feed the agents returning from the mission.

 After dinner, Ellie checks with Pharah and Mei in the kitchen to see if Hanzo or Mercy have been up to eat. They have not, and Ellie volunteers to take food down to the medbay for them. She is given a tray with two foil-covered plates and two cups of coffee.

Ellie delivers Mercy’s food first. Mercy is grateful for the food and especially for the coffee.

“Have you gotten any results from the tests you ran?” Ellie asks.

Mercy empties two packets of sugar into her coffee and stirs it with the end of a pen. “Yes, everything looks good. There’s no damage at all. I think we can thank you for that, your light protected him.”

“Well, it’s good to know I was good for something other than just being a nightlight. I felt so useless sitting there listening to him fight for breath.”

“I’ll let him rest overnight and get started on the repairs tomorrow morning. Thank you again for the food.”

“Sure.”

When Ellie enters Genji’s room she finds that Hanzo has moved to the chair closest to Genji’s bed. He’s holding Genji’s hand and appears to be dozing. Hanzo starts slightly when she shuts the door behind her.

“I brought you dinner.”

“I said you did not need to.”

“I brought Mercy food, I figured I might as well bring you something too.” Ellie holds out the tray and Hanzo takes it.

 “Thank you.” Hanzo removes the foil covering the plate. “I think that this is the first time I have ever seen you wearing a proper shirt while on base.”

“Hanzo, I’ve seen you walking around in that cutoff hoodie thing. You have no room to talk.”

Hanzo just chuckles and digs in.

They sit in silence while Hanzo eats. Ellie has almost dozed off again when Hanzo starts talking. It’s a story from when he and Genji were boys, and it’s different than the stories he usually tells of Genji doing stupid and embarrassing things. Genji had once nearly drowned after he fell into one of the frozen koi ponds at the Shimada estate and Hanzo had nearly drowned trying to pull him out. After he finishes his story, Hanzo sits silently for a moment, watching Genji.

“It has only just occurred to me… I can lose him again.” Hanzo turns to Ellie. “Ellie, thank you.”

Ellie gives him a small smile. “Of course. I’m pretty fond of him too, you know.”

 

* * *

 

 

Mercy kicks the two of them out of the medbay an hour and a half later and tells them both to get some sleep. Very little conversation passes between them as Ellie and Hanzo walk back to the dorms, but the silence between them is not uncomfortable.

Hanzo bids Ellie goodnight when she reaches Jesse quarters and continues on alone to his own.

 “You should be asleep,” Ellie says as she enters the bedroom to find Jesse still awake and in bed browsing on his phone.

“How’s he doin’?”

“He’s doing good. Mercy says he has no internal damage. She’ll let him rest overnight and start the repairs in the morning.” Ellie sits down on the edge of the bed and runs a hand down her face. The bed shifts behind her and Jesse runs a hand down her back.

“You alright, sugar? Your head botherin’ ya?”

Ellie had forgotten about her head. Earlier, the seri-strips came off in the shower to reveal that the gash on her head had already healed, and Mercy had never gotten around to screening Ellie for a concussion like she said she would. It didn’t matter, Ellie knew she didn’t have a concussion. She’d hit her head much harder than that before and hadn’t had one.

“No, I’m just tired. It’s been a long day… I can’t believe it’s only _been_ a day. It feels like it’s been four.”

Jesse slides up behind Ellie, wraps his arms around her waist and rests his chin on the top of her head. Ellie’s eyes slide shut and she leans back into his warmth. They stay like that for a while and Ellie very nearly falls asleep. Jesse kisses the top of her head and pulls away.

“C’mon sweetheart, let’s get some sleep.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ellie goes to check on Genji after breakfast the next morning but she’s turned away by Lucio, who says that Mercy is currently working on his repairs.

Ellie is eating lunch in the mess hall when someone comes up behind her and leans their full weight on her head. Ellie lets out an indignant squawk and turns around to smack them away.

“Yo.”

“Genji!” Ellie very nearly trips over the chair trying to get up.

“Careful,” Genji says, taking a step back. His face is hidden behind his visor, but Ellie can hear the smile in his voice.

Ellie ignores him and throws her arms around his neck

“Don’t you _ever_ do that again.”

“On one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“You finish what you were telling me about that time you fell off your horse.”

Ellie pulls away and stares at him in consternation. Genji laughs.

“You were _unconscious_.”

“Yes, most of the time. But I did hear some of it and I want to hear the rest.”

“All right. Fine,” Ellie laughs. “Whatever you want, Genji. I’m just glad you’re all right.”

“Oh, and one more thing. Angela is looking for you. Something about a screening for a concussion?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can learn more about Ellie [here.](http://sta.sh/022dpttfb5ad)


End file.
